Inner Beauty
by lovelyxlulu
Summary: AU. Massie spends her life hiding from her former BFFS, and basically everyone except her best and only friend, Claire Harrington. Who is that special someone who comes along and helps Massie stand up for herself, and find her Inner Beauty?
1. Got Game?

Before setting a foot into the hallways of BOCD, Massie Block checked over her left shoulder, then her right. Then she peeked around the corner of the girl's bathroom wall in which she was currently hiding out. The Marvil twins were huddled in a group with Alicia Rivera. Of course that was absolutely normal. The three girls were in a little group that they called The Pretty Committee. They had been best friends since they were in diapers, Massie knew. Massie knew everything about their childhood, because she had been there every step of the way. From diapers to the first day of Middle School. But not anymore. Now Massie was hiding in the girl's bathroom, waiting for the Pretty Committee to leave the halls. She knew they would leave in about 3 minutes. They had to be "fashionably late", so while all the other BOCD students were in Homeroom, listening to role, they stood in the hallway, and Massie had no choice but to stand there too, because there was no way she could walk out in the halls alone.

Now the group stood apart, Alicia in front and Kristen and Dylan facing her. Massie knew they were rating their outfits. Alicia was head to toe in Ralph Lauren, while Kristen and Dylan wore green Juicy swoop neck tops with the True Religion jeans. Each Marvil sported white Gucci flats and a matching hand bag that could fit a toddler inside. Of course, they only carried lip gloss and their cell phones inside, and occasionally an extra outfit, but really? Massie thought it was absolutely ridiculous.

The girls turned into a line and Massie saw Alicia put her fingers in the air-1,2,3- and then the girls strutted down the hallways. Massie breathed a sigh of relief. She smoothed her white Gap Bermuda shorts and crossed her arms over her navy blue Hollister shirt. She had finished off the outfit with navy blue flip flops from Old Navy and tiny white earrings. When she left the apartment, her mother had told her she looked "cute", and at that moment, Massie knew it would be another absolutely horrible day. She double checked the halls once again, and dashed off to homeroom.

-xo-

"Massie Block! You are late, once again. Take a seat now and wait for the announcements."  
Massie mumbled a quick "Yes-ma'am-sorry-I-had-to-go-to-the-bathroom-and-then-I-I-I…"  
"I do not care what the excuse is, Ms.Block, go take your seat."

Massie scurried to the right side of the classroom and sat in to very first row, in front of her best and only friend, Claire Harrington. She stared at her pencil -_"If #2 is supposedly the best because it is the only one we can use, why not just call it #1?"-_and waited for the announcements. A note fell on her desk. Her heart stopped.

_"It is either Claire, or some loser who wants to tell me I left the tag on my shirt-wait… did I leave the tag on my shirt? Oh no. Let me check…"_ But as she reached behind her head to check the tag, someone slapped her hand. She turned around and saw Claire, who nodded her head towards the note.

_"Oh good, it's from Claire. I don't know why I freaked out about that… I mean we pass notes all the time."_

She put the note in her lap and quickly and quietly unfolded it.

**Mike-**

**Where were you?**

**-Ike**

Massie silently laughed to herself. She loved it when Claire used their nicknames- Mike and Ike- after their favorite candy, which they ate at every single sleepover.

**Ike-**

**Hiding out. PC was right outside the bathroom when I was done.**

**-Mike**

She knew Claire would hate the response. Claire was always so daring, and she hated it when Massie chickened out and let people get to her. She thought she should stand up for herself.

**Mike-**

**Ugh. Whatever. Derrick's got a soccer game tonight and I have to stay. Justin **_(A/N- I could have sworn Derrick had an older brother… but Maybe Im thinking of Harris and Cam. If he does, please let me know his name!!) _

**is gonna pick us up after the game. You wanna come?**

**-Ike**

Derrick was Claire's twin brother. He was very popular, a very good soccer player, and very cute. He and Claire got along great, and he even hung out with her and Massie once and awhile, but normally he was with his girlfriend, Kristen Marvil. Atleast, Massie thought he was going out with Kristen, she and Dylan were identical, Fiery red hair, piercing green eyes, pale-but-still-beautiful skin, who knew which one he was dating? And as far as Massie and Claire knew, he had no idea who he was dating either. Derrick could be pretty fun when he wasn't around his soccer buddies… or whichever Marvil.

**Ike-**

**No, the PC will be there. Cant we just go home and skip the game? We don't have to go to the game every weekender.**

**-Mike**

Massie loved weekenders. She and Claire made them up at the beginning of 6th grade. Massie would always go to Claire's estate on Fridays, and normally have to stay all the way until Monday because her parents were too busy working to pick her up. Then she would ride to school with Claire and the bus would pick her up after school and bring her back to the apartment. Now it is more like something they have to do, because without school, there is nothing for Massie to do at home and no supervision. She had her own little mini closet at the Harrington's for the weekenders, and Claire's bed had a pullout attached to it, so that was her bed too. She basically lived at the Harrington's.

**Mike-**

**Now that you mention the PC… NO. We are definitely going to the game. You cannot hide from them the rest of your life. We'll go together after dismissal. **

**-Ike**

And Claire wins again. Massie was in the middle of thinking of ways to get out of the game and scribbling them on a piece of paper.

_Get sick__ - Who cares? No one is home to get me from school!_

_Break My leg/arm/neck__ - too much pain… not like the PC isn't._

_Skip the weekender?__ -Yeah right._

_**"Good morning BOCD! This is Alicia Rivera, reporting in for your morning news. All health classes, Mrs. Walden sends a reminder that you all remember to bring your sex ed permission forms in to class today. If you do not have them by tomorrow you will have to miss out on the class, guest speakers, and lots of wonderful knowledge. That was a quote directly from Mrs. Walden by the way. I didn't say it. But I am saying this: SOCCER GAME TONIGHT AT 5:00. TOMAHAWKS VS COUGARS. GO TOMAHAWKS!! DON'T MISS THE GAME!! And finally, the time is now 9:30. Students are dismissed when the bell rings. This has been Alicia Rivera, with BOCD news. I-heart-you."**__ Click._

Massie slowly got up from her seat and, with Claire, left the classroom to start another horrible day.


	2. Out of the Bag

A/N: Hey guys, I heard there is a bit of confusion… so here I am, SUPER LULU, here to save the day and explain

A/N: Hey guys, I heard there is a bit of confusion… so here I am, SUPER LULU, here to save the day and explain.

-Yes, Dylan and Kristen are twins.

-Yes, Claire and Derrick are twins ( With an older brother, Justin, an younger sister, Riley. She hasn't come into play in the chapters you guys have read, but she is there…and yes I now know that Derrick does not have an older brother.) (Oh and PS: How cool is it there Claire and Derrick are twins? Like freaky cool… right? Hahaha.)

-Yes, Massie is now, pretty much a-dare I say- LBR. She used to be in the PC, and as I mention, the girls grew up together. I will mention how they separated later.

- Plovert, and Kemp are not really in the story. Neither is Todd.

-Yes, The Blocks live in an apartment and Claire is super rich. Kendra and William do work a lot so they are not home.

-GUYS. THIS IS AU. ANOTHER UNIVERSE. PLEASE DO NOT SEND ME MESSAGES SAYING "THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN" BECAUSE I WILL GIVE YOU 1 OF TWO REPLEYS:

A) May I please remind you this story is AU.

B) Never say Never.

-Yes, Claire is ultra bossy and stands up for herself.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY.

**INNER BEAUTY**

_Out of the Bag_

The final bell rang sending the students back to homeroom for afternoon announcements and dismissal. Massie rose from her seat to get to homeroom. She didn't like to keep Claire waiting. What if she got sick of waiting for her and decided she couldn't handle it anymore and never wanted to see her again? What if she was already annoyed and Massie being late just made her even madder?

Massie grabbed her duffel bag that she would take to Claire's and her shoulder Jansport book bag off the floor. She tried to slip it on over her head, but she didn't notice her shoulder sling was wrapped around a leg of her desk. Suddenly the desk flipped over, causing Massie to trip and fall flat on her face. She lay in shock as one by one, her classmates hopped over her, laughing. Massie just laid there, waiting until no one was in the room and she could stand up without having to look at everyone's face.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Derrick Harrington walk up. He picked up the desk and unraveled the shoulder strap. Massie couldn't look him in the eye. As he held out his hand, Massie looked down at the floor. He helped her to her feet.

"You coming over tonight?" His smile was so sweet, sincere. It took Massie a minute or two to realize he was still speaking to her.

"Um, er, yeah, Of course I'll be there."

"Cool." Turned and walked off.  
_"COOL!? Did Derrick Harrington-My best friends brother. The star of the Tomahawks. The cutest, most popular guy in school- Just say "Cool?" Was he calling me cool? Or just saying it? Was he glad I will be there? Is he looking forward to it? Or is he just saying that to fill silence? Maybe he is only pretending. That's got to be it. No Guy would EVER say cool to ME. Massie Block. The school loser."_

"Um, Miss. Block, could I see you for a minute?"

Massie looked up to realize the teacher, Miss. Peters, was still in the room. Miss. Peters was almost as bad as Alicia Rivera. Gossip Queen. She loved to know what was going on with her students. She never gave homework-she thought social lives were more important. Her famous quote- "What good is having an education if you do not have the social skills to use that education?"

"Oh. Yes Miss. Peters." Massie walked over to her desk.

"Massie, I was just wondering, are you and Derrick Harrington… you know? More than friends?"  
Massie stared. Was this lady for real? Did she not know who she was? She let out a cackle.

"Hahaha. That's funny! You are such a joker Miss. Peters." Massie was sure that sounded fake, because she was really trying to hide her shock and embarrassment. "Why would you think that?" Massie continued her little laugh all the way out the door.

-xo-

"Massie! Where have you been? Come on if we want good seats we have to go now!" Claire grabbed Massie by the elbow and basically dragged her out the door.

"Who says we need good seats? You know we could just sit in the far corner behind some tall guy. That way no one can see us, and we can't see them. Hey, it might be more fun. Like a big surprise!! Everyone will cheer, and we will be like what happened? Ha! How fun would that be. And then--"  
"Oh Massie just shut up. We are going to sit right in front. Get over it. No one will mess with you. Trust me." Claire's grip tightened and she pulled harder.

"Yeah. Sure. I trust you. You can fight everyone off for me."  
"No. But you can."  
As the girls entered the stadium, the teams were just filing in. Claire led them to a dead-center seat; with the Pretty Committee right behind them.

"WHY are you doing this to me? WHY!?" Massie buried her head in her hands.

"You can't hide forever Massie. And I don't care if you do it today or not, but eventually you will stand up to them."

Like Clockwork, the Pretty Committee hopped off their bench and plopped down right next to Massie.

"Well hello, MAYSIE." Dylan-Or was it Kristen?- sneered.

Claire stared at Massie while Massie stared at the floor. _Wasn't silence always golden? _

"Me and the girls were just wondering…" The other Marvil began to talk as Alicia put on a new coat of gloss.

"What do you keep in that big bag? Alicia thinks it is because you are too poor to have a house so you have to carry your stuff around with you all the time, but me and Kristen know that can't be it because you only have it with you on Fridays." So this one is Dylan… and the other is Kristen. Got it. Massie thought.

"So what is it? Are you just too poor for a house? Or is it something else?"  
Massie just kept staring at the floor. She thought of Claire's words. "Its now or never."

"No, I am not too poor for a house. I just am sleeping over at Claires."  
"Yeah, but every Friday? I mean, we have sleepovers on Fridays too, but then we go home and leave our bags with us at home. Why do you have yours on Monday too?"  
Massie thought they were genuinely interested now. They were just trying to have a conversation.

"Oh, I stay at her house all weekend."

"Wow… That's a long time. I don't think I could spend that long with Alicia. With Kristen, I don't have a choice. I don't think normal friends could stand each other that long."  
"Oh, well me and Claire are a lot closer than "normal" friends."

The Pretty Committee's mouths all fell open, and Claire stared at her. Hard.

"Oh... Umm..." Dylan was speechless. _What had I said?_

"Well, I guess everyone is different. Don't worry, your not alone. I have heard about several Gay and Lesbian support groups around here. We are going to go now; we will let you two have some 'privacy'." Alicia flashed an award winning smile as The Pretty Committee giggled all the way up the stairs before sitting a few rows up. They immediately began texting on their cell phones.

"MASSIE!"  
"What? All I said was we were close. I never said we were Lesbos!!"

"Yeah. You said we were 'close' to THE PRETTY COMMITTEE! Mass, they can turn anything you say into something else."  
"Well I am sorry!! I didn't mean it like that!"

At that moment, several cell phones went off all around them, including theirs. Massie flipped open her Nokia and her mouth hung open as she read:

**THE INSIDE SCOOP**

**ON MASSIE BLOCK.**

**By: The Pretty Committee. **

_We all know that something was up with Massie Block. Well, we got the inside scoop from Ms. Block directly. _

_"Me and Claire are 'closer' than normal friends."_

_We listened carefully as Massie let us in on the inside scoop. _

_Massie spends her quality time with Claire on the weekends. Inside her bag, BOCD students, is her life with Claire. The clothes she wears to her house, he books and magazines. Her laptop so they can have all time access to the chat rooms whenever they feel out of place._

_I am sending out this message so we all treat Massie and Claire with respect. They are still teens everyone, just closer than normal._

_This has been The Pretty Committee with the inside scoop on Massie Block._

_Tomorrow we will let you in on: Who is the man in the relationship? Do they plan on adopting kids after the wedding? Find out tomorrow ___

Massie stared at the screen. Who is the man? Wedding? LESBIANS?

As Claire pushed Massie out of the stadium, all Massie could think was,

I should have never gone to the game.

Well! This was interesting to write. I know I will get the questions, so let me verify. THEY ARE NOT GAY!! I have absolutely nothing against people who make that life choice, by the way, so no flames please. Anyways thank you everyone who reviewed, please continue! Xoxox Lulu


End file.
